


Le tourbillon de la vie

by Ponyonewt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, F/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt
Summary: La vie du jeune Ben Solo, âgé de 10 ans, bascule lorsqu'il rencontre Régina, la fille adoptive de Luke Skywalker, de 3 ans sa cadette. A partir de là, des moments de tendresses, de disputes, d'amour et de blessures vont se suivre. C'est une histoire qui s’étale sur plus de 20 ans, proposant à chaque chapitre un nouveau moment marquant de leur histoire.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	1. Juillet 1999 : Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Voilà ma toute première fanfiction Reylo !  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé travailler dessus (c'est à dire jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit :P )  
> Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui prendront le temps de la lire :)  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et des conseils en commentaire ^^

La première fois que Benjamin rencontra Regina, le ciel était d’un gris sombre, et le temps brumeux à travers les grandes vitres du salon n’apportait que peu de lumière. Il flottait dans l’air une odeur sucrée et chaleureuse de tarte aux pommes, le parfum même du « sourire » selon Leia. Elle avait d’ailleurs passé la matinée entière à préparer ce goûter de bienvenue, chantonnant dans la cuisine, accordant de temps à autre un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari ou sur le front de son fils. Nous étions dimanche, et Benjamin, du haut de ses 10 ans, rencontrait celle que Luke, venait d’adopter. Bien évidemment, il était au courant des plans de son oncle, le voir arriver accompagné ne fut donc pas une surprise, cependant, sa mère lui avait expliqué que la nouvelle venue serait une petite fille. Or, d’après ce qu’il connaissait de la gent féminine, à savoir ses camarades de classe, son institutrice et sa mère, le petit être chétif aux yeux perçants qui agrippait le long manteau de Luke, n’était pas une petite fille.

 _\- Aller Ben, dis bonjour à ta nouvelle cousine._ Lui glissa sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se retourna vers son père, incertain de la manière dont il devait agir. Han affichait un visage neutre, détaillant la brunette avec la même insistance que celle de son fils. Puis il lui accorda une œillade et un léger sourire, davantage pour lui faire entendre qu’il comprenait sa gêne que pour l’encourager à aller saluer la petite brune.

 _\- Benjamin_. Insista sa mère, poussant légèrement du plat de sa main dans le dos de son fils.

Il s’avança donc, tentant d’ignorer les regards de Leia et de son oncle qui semblaient analyser le moindre frémissement de tissu de ses vêtements, la moindre de ses respirations. Puis il inspira profondément et annonça d’un ton solennel :

 _\- Je suis Benjamin Solo_.

Imitant les adultes, il tendit sa main vers la petite créature. Après un dernier instant d’hésitation, elle sortit de derrière son père adoptif et s’approcha doucement du petit brun. Dans un geste vif et déconcertant, elle attrapa les doigts de Benjamin de ses deux petites mains et se mis à les regarder sous tous les angles. Elle passa ensuite son index le long de la veine de son poignet avant de placer sa paume contre celle de son vis-à-vis, constatant en souriant qu’il semblait posséder une phalange supplémentaire. Le fils de Leia était troublé, perdu, il n’avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir. Regina entrelaça leurs doigts avant de déclarer d’un ton fier :

 _\- Régina. Mon nom est Régina Skywalker maintenant_.

Et étrangement, à cet instant précis, un rayon de soleil traversa les nuages épais et éclaira la pièce. La première fois que Benjamin rencontra Régina, elle venait d’avoir 7 ans, et du haut de son 1m15, elle venait de bousculer son monde.


	2. Juin 2002 : Jeux d’enfants

Cette fête était une idée stupide. C’était même l’une des idées les plus imbéciles que sa mère avait eu depuis longtemps. Tout ça parce que mademoiselle voulait célébrer en grandes pompes le jour de sa soi-disant naissance, alors qu’il s’agissait de son jour d’adoption, et que Luke était bien trop gaga pour lui dire non. Sa mère lui avait même proposé de ramener quelques copains à la maison, mais il était hors de question pour Benjamin que ses amis rencontrent cette petite capricieuse. En plus elle avait amené ce stupide garçon qui ne faisait que courir après les oiseaux. Finn, s’il se souvenait bien de son prénom.

Ben détestait qu’il y ait du monde à la maison, il avait en horreur les adultes et leurs éclats de rire grotesques, il haïssait devoir porter une chemise blanche et plus que tout, il exécrait que toute l’attention, et surtout celle de Leia, soit centrée sur Régina. Pourquoi Han l’avait-il forcé à rester ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas pu aller chez Poe ? Il avait 13 ans après tout, il n’était plus un bébé, pas comme cette gamine geignarde qui tapait du pied pour qu’il lui donne l’un de ses jouets. Il en était là de ses pensées, fulminant en silence, les bras croisés, lorsque son père l’interpella.

 _\- Benjamin, va voir à l’étage ce que fabriquent les filles_!

Il avait les bras chargés de cadeaux et semblait à peine distinguer son fils par-dessus la pile. C’était RIDICULE ! Le brun se redressa, une moue outrée sur le visage.

 _\- Pourquoi moi ?_ s’indigna-t-il

Han lui fit les gros yeux, ceux dont Ben n’avait plus peur depuis longtemps. Du moins, plus entièrement. L’adolescent soupira bruyamment, balayant de sa main les remerciements que son père lui faisait. Il quitta le salon, les poings enfoncés dans les poches, les épaules tendues et les sourcils froncés. Puis il monta à l’étage, martelant lourdement chacune des marches du petit escalier pour que chacun puisse entendre son mécontentement. En haut, il n’y avait presque aucun bruit. Ce fut agréable le temps d’un instant de profiter de ce calme loin de ces convives bavards et insupportables.

Il s’avança ensuite vers la salle de bain, d’où la voix tendre de sa mère provenait. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit Régina, sagement assise sur un petit tabouret, portant une superbe petite robe blanche agrémentée de dentelles, des collants de laine et un joli collier de perle. Leia lui avait fait deux petits chinions et s’attelait à terminer le troisième sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle avait de beaux et longs cheveux chocolat que sa tante adorait mettre en valeur dans des coiffures originales. Benjamin détesta aussitôt les battements accélérés de son cœur.

 _\- T’as l’air d’une fille avec ta robe_! lâcha-t-il méchamment.

 _\- Benjamin Solo_! s’exclama sa mère, visiblement mécontente.

Régina lui lança un regard noir, piquée à vif dans son honneur. Les lèvres de Benjamin s’étirèrent en un rictus satisfait.

_\- Je suis une fille, espèce d’imbécile !_

_\- Régina !_ tenta d’intervenir Leia.

 _\- Oui, mais il n’y a qu’aujourd’hui que tu en ais l’air ! D’habitude tu ressembles à un crapaud !_ se moqua-t-il.

La fille de Luke se leva d’un bon, serrant ses poings si fort que les jointures en devinrent blanches. Puis, comme une petite furie, elle hurla soudain :

_\- Je vais t’arracher les yeux !_

Les menaces de Leia restèrent vaines et ne furent nullement écoutées alors que Regina partait en courant à la poursuite de l’adolescent qui la fuyait en riant, fier de l’avoir si facilement fait sortir de ses gonds. Ils bousculèrent plusieurs invités, chacun visiblement indignés de la façon d’agir du fils et de la nièce de la grande Leia Organa. Puis, Régina attrapa Benjamin par sa chemise, et sans réfléchir, il se saisit d’un verre de punch sur le buffet à coté de lui, se retourna et lui lança à la figure. Le temps se figea. On entendit des petits bruits de surprise parmi les convives. Malgré tout le ressentiment que le brun pouvait avoir pour sa « cousine », il n’avait jamais voulu faire cela. Sa figure était trempée, ses cheveux couverts de morceaux de fruits et pire encore, sa petite robe blanche avait à présent une énorme tache rose.

 _\- Je suis désolé_ … murmura-t-il, tout aussi choqué qu’elle de ce qu’il avait fait.

Le visage de Régina passa de la stupeur, au chagrin et à la colère. Elle se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber violemment sur le dos, lui coupant le souffle. Puis elle se mis à tambouriner son torse de toutes ses forces, pleurant à chaudes larmes, le regard brouillé par les perles salées.

 _\- Je te déteste !_ hurla-t-elle. _Je te déteste_!

Incapable de respirer, Benjamin ne parvenait même plus à s’excuser ou ne serait-ce qu’à penser convenablement. Luke et Han arrivèrent en courant, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité. Luke souleva Régina, la calmant du mieux qu’il pouvait, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Han redressa son fils, l’encourageant à reprendre son souffle. Mais la tête lui tournait et sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il s’était lui aussi mis à pleurer. Sa gorge lui brûlait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l’air ne voulait pas revenir dans ses poumons. Puis il parvint enfin à inspirer et une douleur vive lui lança dans la cage thoracique. Sa mère fendit la foule, accourant vers son frère et son époux.

 _\- Respire, Ben_! insista son père, inspirant et expirant à un rythme régulier pour que son fils puisse l’imiter.

 _\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?_ s’enquit Leia.

_\- Je ne sais pas. Ils sont arrivés en courant, Ben a renversé un verre sur Régina, ils se sont battus et Benjamin à fait une crise d’angoisse je crois…_

_\- Je le déteste ! Je ne te pardonnerai JAMAIS Benjamin Solo !_ cria Régina.

Elle avait le visage rouge de colère et les yeux toujours abondants de larmes. Et un instant, un instant seulement, Benjamin se demanda pourquoi cette simple phrase était mille fois plus douloureuse que son dos, que son torse martelé de coups, que sa cage thoracique manquant d’air, que tout le reste et tout ce qu’il avait put subir jusqu’alors.

****

****


	3. Novembre 2005 : Discussion

_\- Ben, ça va bien se passer_!

Paige lui répétait cela depuis au moins une heure, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à le convaincre. Il regrettait vraiment de l’avoir invité à dîner aujourd’hui, chez ses parents, alors que son oncle et sa soi-disant cousine seraient là. Paige était vraiment sa meilleure amie. Avec Poe, ils formaient le trio infernal. Oui mais Poe n’était pas là ce soir, et le brun craignait plus que tout que sa famille s’obstine à le taquiner pendant tout le repas, simplement parce qu’il avait « invité une fille à la maison ».

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, dans un silence presque religieux, ils arrivèrent à destination. Benjamin portait un tee-shirt noir simple, un jean délavé, des converses et une vielle veste en cuir de son père. Il avait l’impression de faire tâche à coté de son amie qui avait revêtu une jolie robe noire et des ballerines pour l’occasion. Le lycéen déverrouilla la porte en secouant la tête, se répétant en boucle que c’était une très mauvaise idée. Une odeur douce et familière de tarte aux pommes lui parvint, et son angoisse ne fit qu’augmenter. Non Paige n’était pas et ne serait jamais sa petite amie, non ce n’était pas une grande occasion et non Leia n’avait vraiment pas besoin de cuisiner ce dessert pour lui rappeler que c’était la première fois qu’il ramenait « une fille » à la maison. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures, pour ne pas salir le carrelage impeccable, enfilèrent chacun une paire de chaussons prévus à cet effet, puis se dirigèrent d’un même pas vers la salle à manger.

 _\- Ah, les voilà_! s’exclama Han, tout sourire.

 _\- Salut !_ soupira Benjamin.

 _\- Bonsoir !_ sourit Paige, en faisant un petit geste de la main à tout le monde.

Elle prit le temps de saluer tout le monde avant de prendre place à coté de Régina qui semblait la détailler de la tête au pied, comme si elle arrivait d’une planète inconnue. Puis, elle adressa un sourire narquois à Ben, que seul lui remarqua avant de proposer haut et fort :

_\- Est-ce que tu veux qu’on échange de place Paige ? Pour être en face de Benjamin ?_

_\- Euh… Non, ça va_ … répondit l’autre, rougissante.

 _\- Régina._ Gronda Ben, d’une voix grave.

Elle leva les mains, en signe d’innocence avant d’ajouter :

_\- Je proposais juste comme ça ! Après tout c’est ce que font les couples._

_\- Ferme là !_ s’emporta-t-il, tapant du plat de la main sur la table.

 _\- Benjamin, ton langage_! intervint sa mère.

_\- Pourquoi tu t’énerves ? Je veux juste que vous soyez à l’aise…_

_\- Comment tu pourrais savoir comment un couple est à l’aise, étant donné que personne n’a jamais voulu de toi !_ dit-il, acide.

Un verre d’eau lui arriva en pleine figure et avant qu’il ne puisse réellement s’emporter, l’adolescente avait quitté la table en claquant violemment toutes les portes. Voilà, le repas n’avait même pas encore commencé et c’était déjà un fiasco.

 _\- Je vais la voir…_ soupira Luke en se levant.

Paige semblait plus embarrassée que jamais, Leia paraissait très en colère et Han lâcha un soupire bruyant. Le brun s’essuya du mieux qu’il put avec sa serviette de table, heureux que le liquide ne soit que de l’eau.

 _\- Tu n’aurais pas dû dire ça !_ dit sa mère, d’un ton cinglant. _Tu sais qu’elle n’est pas bien à cause de son histoire avec Hux !_

_\- De quelle histoire tu parles maman, elle a juste été rejetée, ça n’a jamais tué personne…_

Il s’était calé dans le font de son siège, déjà fatigué par avance de la tournure que prendrait cette discussion.

_\- Elle est toujours très affectée !_

_\- En même temps, elle a tendu le bâton pour se faire battre…_ admis Han.

 _\- Ah, merci Papa_! s’exclama Ben, heureux d’avoir pour une fois du soutient.

 _\- Donc tu estimes que ce comportement est normal ? Trois ans qu’ils se balancent des verres à la figure, que les portes claquent, que les cris résonnent, et il faudrait faire comme si de rien n’était ?_ s’emporta Leia.

Paige rentra un peu plus la tête dans les épaules, de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

 _\- Leia, chérie, je t’aime, mais nous avons une invitée ce soir. Les disputes de famille se régleront plus tard_.

Étrangement, cet argument parvint à la calmer. Elle inspira profondément avant de s’excuser au prêt de Paige puis de plaisanter maladroitement sur le fait que leur famille était vraiment douée en mélodrame. La jeune femme échangea un regard entendu avec Benjamin avant qu’ils ne laissent échapper un rire nerveux. L’atmosphère se détendit progressivement, on parla du lycée, des universités en perspective, des animaux de Paige, de sa sœur cadette aussi. On montra des photos, on prit des nouvelles de Poe. On rigola plusieurs fois aux anecdotes de Han sur son fils. Benjamin feignait souvent l’agacement, alors que dans le font, il était surtout troublé que Luke soit redescendu sans Regina quelques minutes auparavant. Il fallut attendre le dessert pour que la brunette ne se montre, les yeux rougis d’avoir pleuré, les mains tremblantes, accordant un sourire rassurant à sa tante et évitant les yeux sombres de Ben. La fin de la soirée de passa calmement, et lorsque les parents de Paige vinrent la chercher, elle assura à son ami qu’elle avait passé un très bon moment, en dépit du début.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, le jeune homme regagna sa chambre. Il s’affala sur son lit, enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et lança une chanson de _Nothing but thieves_ en fixant le plafond blanc. Puis la porte de la pièce s’ouvrit et la jeune brune entra, sans avoir frappé, refermant la porte derrière elle. Fronçant les sourcils, Benjamin se redressa, s’adossant à la tête de lit. Il éteignit la musique et se mit à la fixer avec insistance alors qu’elle s’asseyait sur la chaise de son bureau.

 _\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?_ demanda-t-il.

Son ton était plus cassant qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et demanda d’un ton sec :

_\- Pourquoi tu ne m’aimes pas ?_

Il enleva ses écouteurs, pour être sûr de pouvoir bien entendre ce qu’elle racontait. Puis, il planta ses iris noires dans les siennes, soudainement sur le qui-vive.

 _\- Quoi ?_ s’étonna-t-il.

 _\- C’est pourtant simple comme question, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’aimes pas_?

Benjamin passa une main dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux un instant pour remettre de l’ordre dans son esprit. Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, Régina l’observait toujours, attendant visiblement sa réponse.

 _\- C’est quoi cette question ?_ s’emporta-t-il. _Tu n’as rien de mieux à faire que de venir m’embêter avec tes bêtises ?_

 _\- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, c’est important pour moi_. Insista-t-elle

_\- Depuis quand ?_

_\- Depuis qu’on se connait je suppose._

Première nouvelle. D’aussi longtemps qu’il s’en souvienne, ils n’avaient fait que se disputer. Six ans de connaissance, six ans de chamailleries, de mauvaises plaisanteries, de cris, de larmes, de coups parfois. Puis le brun plissa les yeux, d’un air étrange, et retourna la question :

 _\- Toi, pourquoi tu ne m’aimes pas ?_ demanda-t-il à son tour.

_\- Je te trouve arrogant, égoïste et stupide._

Paf. Il aurait dû se douter qu’elle répondrait quelque chose de ce genre, mais ça lui avait tout de même fait l’effet d’une gifle.

 _\- Super, quelle délicatesse._ Soupira-t-il.

Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle lui repose sa question, mais elle n’en fit rien. Elle haussa mollement les épaules avant de commencer à regarder les cahiers posés sur le bureau du brun.

 _\- Paige, c’est qui pour toi ?_ demanda-t-elle soudain.

 _\- Rappelle-moi en quoi ça te regarde ?_ s’exaspéra-t-il.

_\- C’est ta copine ?_

Il se leva du lit, referma brusquement le livre qu’elle feuilletait distraitement avant de lui répondre enfin, visiblement énervé.

_\- Non !_

_\- Mais tu es amoureux d’elle_. Poursuivit-elle.

 _\- Mais ça va pas la tête, non_! s’écria-t-il.

 _\- Elle est amoureuse de toi_.

Benjamin ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortie. Il était estomaqué de ce qu’elle lui disait. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette conversation ? Il referma ses lèvres, se pinçant l’arête du nez en fermant les yeux pour ne pas se mettre à crier davantage. Après quelques respirations, il reprit :

_\- Mais n’importe quoi ! Tu as fumé de la colle ou quoi ?_

Regina se leva soudain, le poussant brusquement. Il se stabilisa vite et la poussa en retour, mais elle ne perdit pas de sa contenance, déterminée à finir cette discussion.

_\- Alors pourquoi tu l’as invité ce soir ? Pourquoi vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Pourquoi tu l’appelles tout le temps ?_

_\- Parce que c’est mon amie ! Et puis ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier dans ma chambre, le repas ne t’a pas suffi ?_

Elle le poussa à nouveau, plus brusquement cette fois, rouge de colère et les larmes au bord des yeux. Ben ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un état pareil.

 _\- Je déteste quand tu es comme ça !_ s’emporta-t-elle. _C’est impossible de te parler, de te dire ce que je veux vraiment te dire !_

_\- Et bien parles, vas-y ! Qu’est-ce que tu avais de si incroyable à me dire ?_

_\- Que je déteste que tu t’entendes aussi bien avec elle alors que tu es incapable d’être comme ça avec moi !_

Le jeune homme se figea, incertain de ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, comme pour se réveiller. Regina croisa ses bras sur sa maigre poitrine, étouffant du mieux qu’elle pouvait les sanglots qui menaçaient de secouer sa cage thoracique. Elle essuya rageusement une larme qui s’échappa avant de reprendre la parole :

_\- Ça m’énerve parce que ça ne devrait rien me faire de te voir avec une fille, mais ça me blesse, à chaque fois, et je ne sais pas pourquoi… J’ai l’impression… J’ai l’impression d’être complètement folle._

Benjamin déglutit, les bras ballants, les yeux démesurément ouverts. Il avait l’impression que ses 1m80 venaient d’être violemment secoués, comme si on lui avait roulé dessus. Il avait beau tourner et retourner la phrase dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu’elle venait de lui dire.

 _\- Mais… Mais tu me détestes…_ souffla-t-il, incertain.

_\- Je sais, ok ! Je sais que c’est stupide !_

De nouvelles perles salées s’écoulèrent et elle les essuya aussi rapidement que la première. Ben pris alors le temps de la détailler, de la regarder vraiment, avec plus d’intérêt qu’il n’en avait eu pour elle au cours de ces dernières années. Elle avait bien grandi en six ans. Elle avait encore un visage un peu enfantin et un corps de femme en formation, mais elle était tonique, pétillante, lumineuse. Contrairement à beaucoup de fille de son âge, elle n’avait aucun problème de peau. Cette dernière avait d’ailleurs pris une jolie teinte dorée au fil des ans. Ses cheveux étaient, pratiquement tout le temps, attachés en trois chinions, comme le jour de cette fameuse fête. Elle n’était ni particulièrement grande, si spécialement petite, un tour de taille mince et de petites taches de rousseur sur le nez. Elle portait ce soir encore ce vieux pull gris bien trop grand pour elle que Luke lui avait donné plusieurs années auparavant. Est-ce qu’il la trouvait… jolie ? Le brun inspira profondément, chercha ses mots, avant de lâcher, l’air perdu :

_\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…_

_\- Ne dis rien, laisse tomber…_

Sans rien ajouter et sans un dernier regard pour lui, elle tourna les talons, ferma la porte derrière elle et retourna s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Benjamin resta sans bouger un moment, choqué de ce que Régina venait de lui dire. Le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’il n’avait même pas eut l’occasion de lui dire qu’elle avait tout faut à son sujet, qu’elle se trompait si elle pensait qu’il ne l’aimait pas. Il n’était pas certain de ce pourquoi elle le troublait autant, mais il était sur d’une chose : le fait de savoir qu’elle ne le détestait pas l’avait rendu plus heureux que jamais.


	4. Août 2008 : Frayeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Ce chapitre peut choquer certaines personnes /!\

La chaleur était insupportable, il avait l’impression de fondre au moindre mouvement. Lorsque le ventilateur se tournait dans sa direction, c’était comme une délivrance. Puis le courant d’air repartait aussitôt et la chaleur le dévorait à nouveau. Il se demanda si les salles de classe ne seraient pas plus fraîches en cette période de l’année. Avec cette température, il était incapable de se concentrer sur ses fiches de révisions. En même temps, quelle idée de mettre des partiels en début de la seconde année de licence ? Personne ne faisait ça, c’était de la torture pure et simple !

Benjamin avait élu domicile dans le salon de son oncle depuis plus d’une semaine dans le but de réviser au calme, loin des cris et des disputes de ses parents. Luke n’avait rien dit quand il l’avait vue débarquer chez lui, à 2 heures du matin, avec son vieux East Pak et un sac de couchage. Il lui avait installé un matelas à coté du canapé, entre la télévision et la table basse puis était remonté se coucher, comme si de rien n’était, en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il aurait pu aller chez Poe, mais depuis que ce dernier avait rencontré « l’homme de sa vie », selon ses dires, c’était devenu impossible d’échapper à ses longues (trop longues) discussions (déclarations) téléphoniques.

Alors qu’il relisait pour la millième fois une formule de physique, la porte d’entrée claqua, suivit d’une discussion à voix basses. Il reconnu rapidement Régina, mais il fut bien incapable de devinait qui était le jeune homme avec elle. Elle apparut dans le salon, seule, adressant au brun un sourire et un geste de la main. Elle était rouge comme une tomate, comme une enfant qui s’apprête à faire une bêtise. Ou peut-être était-ce la chaleur, il ne savait pas bien. Elle disparut dans la cuisine avant de revenir vers lui. Sans un mot, elle déposa un verre d’eau devant lui puis lui glissa un encouragement avant de repartir dans l’entrée. Le jeune homme n’eut même pas le temps de la remercier qu’il l’entendait déjà monter les escaliers. Un pincement le meurtri au niveau du cœur, sa jambe droite s’agita alors qu’il passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux, vraisemblablement contrarié. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n’aimait pas beaucoup l’idée de la savoir dans sa chambre avec un garçon. Une musique se lança à l’étage, et Ben soupira bruyamment. Il se leva, fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses cigarettes avant de sortir sur la terrasse pour en fumer une. Il la consuma rapidement, dans des inspirations nerveuses qui faisaient trembler ses doigts. Puis il l’écrasa rapidement et retourna à l’intérieur. Et cette chaleur, bon sang !

Il reprit ses fiches dans ses mains, lisant à voit haute certaines règles, tentant de faire fis de la musique. Mais celle-ci augmenta soudain. Si Luke avait été à la maison, il n’aurait jamais laissé faire une chose pareille. Benjamin soupira bruyamment à nouveau, jetant un regard mauvais au plafond, à l’endroit où se trouvait la chambre de Régina. Puis il y eut un bruit sourd, des voix étouffées, un autre bruit. Ben fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il s’avança en bas de l’escalier, mais il n’entendait rien. Il se donna une claque mentale : qu’est-ce qu’il s’attendait à entendre au juste ? Régina avait 16 ans, elle était seule avec un garçon dans sa chambre, avec de la musique, avait-il besoin d’un dessin ? Mais quelque chose clochait, quelque chose qui lui tordait le ventre, lui donnant une sueur froide. Un mauvais pressentiment en somme. Sans faire de bruit, il monta à l’étage et il entendit soudain un cri. Un cri étouffé de la fille adoptive de Luke, et son sang ne fit qu’un tour dans ses veines. Il accourut vers la porte, l’ouvrit brusquement pour découvrir une vision de cauchemar.

Régina, en pleurs, se débattait du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Allongée à même le sol, elle n’avait plus rien pour couvrir son intimité, son tee-shirt court à moitié déchiré, son short et ses survêtements jetés au loin. Celui qui était arrivé avec elle était allongée au-dessus d’elle, une main écrasée sur sa bouche, l’autre cherchant à déboutonner son pantalon. Benjamin Solo n’était pas un être violent, loin de là, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut réellement envie de tuer quelqu’un. Il attrapa l’assaillant par les épaules, l’envoya valser à l’autre bout de la pièce. La brunette en profita pour se glisser sous son lit, abri de fortune devant la violence de ce qu’elle venait de subir. Ben asséna un premier coup, puis un second, puis un troisième. Il voyait rouge, il n’arrivait plus à se contrôler, à se résonner. Mais au loin, très loin, il lui sembla entendre les pleurs de la jeune femme, et il se força à se focaliser dessus. Il fallait qu’il soit là pour elle, maintenant. Constatant son trouble, l’autre en profita pour se libérer et prendre ses jambes à son cou, non sans avoir lâché quelques injures au passage.

Le brun avait une respiration erratique, les mains ensanglantées et tremblantes. Malgré cela, il s’avança lentement vers le lit. Puis, il s’allongea sur le parquet froid, son visage tourné vers la cachette de Régina. Elle sanglotait, secouée par instant de violents spasmes qui paraissaient lui attaquer les nerfs. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle semblait si fragile, terrorisée, choquée et meurtrie. Sans dire un mot, le souffle à présent calme, Ben avança sa main vers elle. Pas trop près, juste ce qu’il fallait pour qu’elle sache qu’elle n’était pas seule sans pour autant envahir son espace. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, elle attrapa ses longs doigts de sa petite main agitée. D’une voix douce, légèrement étouffée par le poids de son propre corps, le brun se mit à chanter l’une des berceuses que sa mère fredonnait parfois à Régina, lorsqu’ils étaient enfants.

« _Régi, c'est toi la plus belle du monde_

_Aucune autre à la ronde_

_N'est plus jolie_

_Tu as, pour moi, avoue que c'est étrange_

_Le visage d'un ange_

_Du paradis_ »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, comme un tressautement à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire, les yeux remplis d’eau salée, détruit par ce qu’il avait découvert en ce début d’après-midi d’été. Une image à vous glacer le sang, à vous rendre malade, à vous rendre fou. La brunette émit un son plaintif, puis elle fondit en larmes, hurlant entre chaque sanglot, en proie à une détresse si violente que Benjamin en pleura lui aussi. Elle sortie de sous le lit, s’accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée, le frappant par moment comme pour évacuer une souffrance si violente qu’elle ignorait comment la contenir. Il encaissa en silence, la laissant extérioriser sa douleur. C’était horrible, et Ben aurait préféré souffrir mille morts que de devoir un jour affronter cela. Ces cris déchirants, ces plaintes d’une enfance qui meurt, d’une jeune femme à l’agonie, brutalement confrontée à une brutalité indéfinissable. Il refusait de penser, ne serait-ce que de se suggérer, ce qui aurait pu se produire s’il n’avait pas été là.

Après un certain temps, Régina entra dans une sorte de léthargie, d’avantage épuisée que réellement calmée et apaisée. Benjamin reprit la mélodie qu’il avait débuté plus tôt, la gardant contre lui comme on berce une enfant après l’avoir enveloppée dans un drap. La musique s’était arrêtée depuis un moment déjà, et le jour commençait à laisser place aux ténèbres. Chacun des mouvements du brun était délicat, effectué avec soin pour ne pas la brusquer, pour la garder contre lui, la tempe de Regina posée contre son cœur, sa petite main solidement agrippée à son tee-shirt, comme si elle avait peur qu’il l’abandonne. Après une dernière parole réconfortante, il sortit son téléphone, et comme le garçon perdu et choqué qu’il était en cet instant, il appela la première personne dont il avait besoin. Après plusieurs tonalités, une voix lui répondit enfin.

_\- Oui Ben ?_

_\- Maman…_ sanglota-t-il. _J’ai besoin d’aide._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La berceuse est une adaptation de la chanson de Luis Mariano : Maman la plus belle du monde. ^^


	5. Février 2011 : Prise de conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que jusque là l'histoire vous plait. J'ai préféré tout poster d'un seul coup pour que vous ayez l'histoire au complet, surtout que cette fanfic n'est pas très longue. Plein de bisous ! ^^

Il y avait beaucoup de domaines dans lesquels Poe excellait. Il y avait la photographie, les courses de voitures, la séduction… Mais l’une de ses plus grandes compétences était surement celle d’organiser une soirée. Ben n’était même pas certain de connaitre la moitié des personnes présentes à sa propre fête d’anniversaire. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il avait déjà bien bu et qu’il passait l’un des meilleurs moments de sa « putain de vie ». La musique faisait presque trembler les murs et le salon avait était transformé en une immense piste de danse sur laquelle une majorité des participants se déhanchait.

Leia leurs avait laissé la maison pour le weekend, prétendant devoir régler certaines « choses » avec Han, son ex-mari. Alors qu’en vérité, et Ben le savait déjà, ses parents avaient recommencé à se fréquenter et jouaient les adolescents amoureux et secrets. Le grand brun chercha ses amis du regard au-dessus de la foule. Paige sautait comme une folle au milieu de la piste, ce qui étira les lèvres du jeune Solo en un sourire. Dans un coin de la pièce, il distingua Poe en grande opération de charme avec… Finn ? Haussant les épaules, il se servit un nouveau verre de vodka orange.

_\- Est-ce bien raisonnable, monsieur Solo ?_

Il se retourna vers celle qui venait de lui poser cette question d’un air rieur. Et il s’étouffa presque avec sa gorgée en la découvrant. Elle portait une robe rouge prés du corps qui dévoilait l’une de ses épaules et épousait avec soin la moindre de ses courbes. Ses cheveux étaient bien évidements coiffés en trois chinions, mais cette fois ci, ils étaient agrémentés de quelques perles. Elle avait de hauts escarpins, de magnifiques boucles d’oreilles et un rouge à lèvres carmin qui appuyait la beauté de son visage et de son sourire. Elle n’avait plus rien de la petite fille que Ben avait rencontrée, et l’emprise qu’elle avait sur lui s’était affirmée avec le temps, ce qui expliquait surement le rouge qui monta aux joues du jeune homme.

 _\- Rey ! Tu es revenu d’Angleterre_! se réjouit-il, pour se donner de la contenance.

Il avait commencé à lui donner ce surnom deux ou trois ans auparavant, et ça ne l’avait plus vraiment quittée depuis. Même Leia, qui l’avait toujours surnommée « Régi Jolie » l’appelait comme cela. Elle accorda un sourire radieux à son vis-à-vis, replaçant l’une de ses mèches rebelles derrières son oreille.

 _\- Je ne pouvais désâment pas manquer la « meilleure soirée de la Galaxie » !_ plaisanta-t-elle, imitant Poe.

 _\- Tu es revenue juste pour ça ?_ s’étonna-t-il

 _\- Non, je suis rentrée pour ça aussi_. Dit-elle en lui tendant un petit paquet.

Il le prit, à la fois touché et surpris. Comme elle le fixait, il comprit qu’elle attendait qu’il l’ouvre, ce qu’il fit avec le plus de délicatesse dont il était capable. Dans un écrin bleu, il découvrit une chaîne en argent. D’après la longueur, c’était un bracelet qui arborait deux petites perles : une noire avec un B gravé et une blanche avec un R. Il le passa à son poignet et l’observa encore un moment, avant de relever ses yeux vers la brune.

\- _Merci..._ Sourit-il.

Rey se rapprocha, se mis sur la pointe des pieds avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Ben retint son souffle, le cœur battant, l’esprit ému et désemparé. Elle avait une main posée sur son bras, son corps à seulement quelques millimètres du sien, une odeur et une sensation enivrante.

 _\- Bon anniversaire, Ben_. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Est-ce qu’elle se rendait compte de ce qu’elle faisait ? De ce qu’elle lui faisait ? Elle s’écarta ensuite et se dirigea vers Rose, sœur de Paige et grande amie de Rey, pour entamer une danse en riant. De son coté, Benjamin avait l’impression de venir d’un autre univers ou qu’un train tout entier venait de lui passer dessus. Presque un an qu’il ne l’avait pas vue, un an qu’ils s’appelaient rapidement, un an qu’elle lui manquait, qu’elle était dieu savait où avec dieu savait qui, loin de lui. Et ce soir, après 12 ans, il mit enfin un mot sur ce qu’il ressentait pour elle. 12 ans pour se rentre compte qu’elle était plus qu’une fille, plus qu’une amie, plus qu’une confidente. 12 ans pour réaliser qu’il ne l’appréciait pas, mais qu’il était irrévocablement amoureux d’elle.

Il avala d’une traite son verre, avant de s’en servir un second puis de le vider à la même vitesse. Un troisième verre suivit, l’alcool monta vite, les jambes flageolantes et titubant à travers les convives, il se dirigea dans le jardin. Le vent était froid en ce début d’année, et ça lui fit un bien fou. Loin du bruit, caché du reste des invités, il s’assit sur une chaise en métal, étrangement incertain de l’endroit où se trouvait le sol et de celui où se trouvait le ciel. Mais il se sentait bien, en accord avec les sentiments qui l’habitaient, ceux qui tournoyaient autour et dans son cœur depuis si longtemps. Il inspira profondément l’air frais, serein, calme.

Un frémissement à sa droite attira son attention. Regina s’installa à ses côtés, lui accordant un sourire tendre alors qu’elle prenait place sur la seconde chaise. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel étoilé.

 _\- Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’avoir 22 ans ?_ demanda-t-elle

 _\- C’est… alcoolisant_. Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin, renversant sa tête légèrement en arrière, dévoilant la peau fine de son cou. Elle était tellement belle. Ben l’observa et déglutit difficilement.

 _\- Tu es magnifique_ … laissa-t-il échapper.

La jeune femme cessa soudain de rire, reportant son attention sur Ben que l’alcool ne fit même pas rougir de ses propos. Il semblait entièrement libéré d’un poids. Alors Regina se prêta au jeu, et se lança dans une série de questions.

_\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as bu ou parce que tu le penses ?_

_\- Je le pense… Je le pense depuis très longtemps_. Avoua-t-il.

_\- Combien de temps ?_

_\- Six ans, environ. Depuis que tu m’as dit que tu étais jalouse de Paige en fait._

_\- Je n’étais pas jalouse, j’étais contrariée. Pourquoi tu ne me l’as jamais dit avant_?

Il réfléchit du mieux qu’il put à une réponse appropriée, pour ne pas rendre ce moment étrange et gênant. Peut-être qu’il l’était déjà, mais pour lui l’instant ressemblait davantage à deux êtres qui jouaient enfin cartes sur table.

 _\- Parce que je n’avais jamais autant bu avant_. Confessa-t-il

Rey déplaça sa chaise pour se retrouver en face de Ben, si près de lui que ses genoux dénudés touchaient le coussin de l’assise entre les jambes du brun. Il s’avança dangereusement, prenant une boucle chocolat entre ses doigts, son souffle caressant la peau de la jeune femme.

 _\- Est-ce que je te plais ?_ murmura-t-elle.

Elle était tellement sensuelle qu’il en frémit. Il la détailla à nouveau du regard, s’imprégnant de son odeur, de ses yeux brillants, de ses pommettes rosées, de sa peau, sa voix, la forme de ses lèvres…

 _\- Est-ce que ça a une importance_? souffla-t-il.

_\- Est-ce que tu me vois différemment ?_

_\- Tu voudrais que ça soit le cas ?_

Elle se pencha un peu plus, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, sa tempe, chacune de ses paupières, terminant par la commissure de ses lèvres. Ben avait le souffle court, son cœur battait la chamade, il avait la sensation de s’envoler et de brûler en même temps. Tremblant, il encadra le doux visage de Rey de ses deux mains puis posa son front contre le sien, respirant son air, à deux doigts de tout changer, à un souffle de tout faire chavirer.

 _\- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?_ susurra-t-elle.

_\- Ce que tu veux…_

_\- Embrasse-moi._

L’instant d’après, Benjamin avait ses lèvres sur les siennes et il lui sembla que des milliers de papillons avaient élu domicile dans son estomac, s’échappant soudain de leurs cocons pour faire battre son cœur plus fort encore. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, il plaça les siennes dans le bas de son dos et derrière sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. Un feu était en train de le consumer, un désir violent qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Le baiser évolua du geste tendre à l’acte fougueux, presque passionnel alors que Rey prenait place sur les cuisses de Ben. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, et il crut devenir fou alors que son bassin rencontrait le sien dans un mouvement impulsif et désireux. Puis elle s’écarta pour reprendre son souffle, les lèvres gonflées et humides, les cheveux décoiffés, les joues brûlantes. Et Ben eut à peine le temps de penser qu’il n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi sexy, avant de se détourner brusquement et de vomir l’intégralité de son estomac sur l’herbe.


	6. Avril 2014 : Souffrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Ce chapitre est assez violent (c'est surtout Ben qui pète un câble :P ) /!\

Dans le train, le paysage lui-même semblait pleurer. Il défilait vite, marquant à nouveau que rien n’était éternel, que tout finissait par disparaître un jour ou l’autre. Rey inspira profondément pour ravaler le chagrin qui remontait dans son cœur. Elle devait être forte, pour lui, elle se l’était promis.

Le trajet fut plus court que ce à quoi elle s’était attendue. Elle récupéra son sac et sa petite valise avant de quitter le TGV, enfilant sa veste en jean à la va vite. Dans la gare, tout le monde semblait pressé. Ils courraient tous comme une masse informe désespérée de perdre la moindre minute, la moindre seconde. A la sortie, elle monta dans un taxi et lui indiqua le lieu où elle désirait se rendre. Elle prit le temps, par message, de répondre à son père et à sa tante qui s’inquiétaient de savoir si elle était bien arrivée. Puis, elle fixa à nouveau le décor qui défilait, profitant de ce dernier moment de calme avant la tempête. Le véhicule se gara enfin devant un immeuble immense, sombre, comme s’il avait été dénué de toute vie. Elle remercia le conducteur, le paya, récupéra ses affaires, avant de se diriger vers l’entrée. En soupirant, elle sortit un petit papier jaune de sa poche sur lequel elle avait noté le digicode que lui avait donné sa tante. Après plusieurs essais, elle parvint à pénétrer dans le grand hall. Étrangement, l’intérieur était lumineux et propre, presque accueillant. Elle n’en attendait pas vraiment moins d’un immeuble appartenant à Leia Organa.

Elle prit ensuite l’ascenseur, saluant au passage un jeune couple qui se dirigeait vers les boites aux lettres. Après à peine quelques minutes, elle se retrouva fasse à une porte clause sur laquelle trônait le numéro d’appartement BB8. Elle inspira profondément, pris son courage à deux mains, et appuya sur la sonnette. Il y eut du bruit de l’autre côté, du mouvement, puis on déverrouilla l’accès et la porte s’ouvrit. Là, sur le pas de l’entrée, se tenait Ben, du moins ce qu’il en restait… Il était d’une maigreur extrême, ses joues semblants être inspirées vers l’intérieur de sa mâchoire. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, ses yeux plus sombres, sa peau plus pale. Il portait un pull en maille douteux, délavé et démesurément grand, malgré la largeur de ses épaules. Son visage était toujours aussi beau, et ce malgré l’immense balafre qui le traversait, partant de son front et disparaissant dans son cou.

 _\- Régina_ … lâcha-t-il froidement.

 _\- Salut Ben_. Lui sourit-elle.

Il s’écarta, lui accordant un geste las pour l’inviter à entrer. Elle s’exécuta, le contournant pour rejoindre le petit salon. L’endroit était sombre, vide de vie, vide de tout. Un simple canapé, une télévision, et c’était tout. Derrière elle, Benjamin alluma la lumière, faisant mine de faire de la vaisselle alors qu’aucune nourriture ne semblait avoir salie ces assiettes depuis bien longtemps. Rey posa sa valise et son sac, retira sa veste et la posa sur le canapé avant de rejoindre le brun dans la pièce adjacente. Le silence était pesant mais il ne semblait pas prêt à entamer une conversation, alors la jeune femme s’en chargea pour lui.

 _\- Comment va Poe_? s’enquit-elle.

 _\- Demande à Finn, il est plus au courant que moi_. Répondit-il, acerbe.

_\- Tu vis ici depuis combien de temps ?_

_\- Huit mois environ._

_\- Tu voudrais que je t’aide à décorer ?_

Il claqua violement un verre qui se brisa dans l’évier avant de se retourner vers elle, furieux. Elle sursauta, recula de quelques pas. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, et pourtant ils s’étaient souvent disputés depuis leur enfance. Surtout lorsque Ben avait choisi d’oublier leur premier baiser et de faire comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé entre eux. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il s’avança vers elle, les poings serrés, le regard dur.

 _\- Pourquoi t’es là ?_ asséna-t-il. _Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? T’as rien de mieux à faire dans ta petite vie parfaite de Parisienne ?_

Outch. Elle encaissa la froideur de ses paroles, ravala sa tristesse et releva le menton pour lui tenir tête du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Lui prouver qu’elle n’avait pas peur de lui.

_\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, et je …_

_\- Je suis pas mort, heureuse_? la coupa-t-il.

Il se détourna d’elle pour partir dans le salon. Il attrapa sa veste, sa valise, son sac avant de se retourner vers elle, attendant visiblement sa réponse. Rey trembla légèrement. Qu’allait-il faire avec ses affaires ? Où était Ben ? Son Ben, celui qui avait toujours était là pour elle depuis ces sept dernières années ? Elle voulait le revoir, le retrouver. Car l’homme qui la fusillait du regard était un imposteur. « Reviens-moi » pensa-t-elle, « Sois avec moi ».

 _\- Pas vraiment non_ … avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

 _\- Dommage, parce que c’est le moment où tu dégages_!

Elle eut l’impression de prendre une seconde claque en pleine figure alors qu’elle le regardait, impuissante, lancer ses affaires dans le couloir de l’étage. Il revint vers elle d’un pas rapide avant de la saisir par le bras et de la tirer violemment.

 _\- Hé, Ben ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal_! tenta-t-elle.

Il tira plus fort, l’entrainent vers la sortie, mais elle tenait bon, s’accrochant aux murs. Elle s’était jurée de rester forte mais elle commençait déjà à pleurer et elle s’en voulait de courber l’échine aussi vite, alors que le plus dur restait à venir.

 _\- Sors_! cria-t-il.

 _\- Non ! Tu me fais mal_! Hurla-t-elle, lui administrant une gifle cinglante de sa main libre.

Elle fut choquée de son geste, mais Ben la relâcha, sa tête toujours tournée sur le côté, semblant accuser le coup. Rey se massa le bras, persuadée que la trace des doigts du brun resterait imprimée dans sa peau pendant un moment. L’homme en face d’elle claqua violemment la porte avant de retourner dans sa cuisine.

 _\- Fais ce que tu veux, je m’en fou_! lâcha-t-il venimeux.

Tremblante, elle laissa couler encore quelques larmes avant de respirer calmement et de retrouver de la contenance. Elle n’alla pas chercher ses affaires, elle avait trop peur qu’il en profite pour verrouiller la porte derrière elle. C’était maintenant que tout se jouait. Elle était venue pour le voir, pour lui porter secours. Peut-être qu’elle n’y parviendrait pas, peut-être qu’elle allait échouer lamentablement, mais elle se devait d’essayer. Que deviendrait-elle sans lui ? Elle avait été absente trop longtemps, elle aurait dû quitter son travail bien avant, venir le voir bien plus tôt, prendre soin de lui.

Plus calme, elle retourna dans la cuisine d’un pas lent. Benjamin était appuyé sur le plan de travail, lui tournant le dos, tanguant légèrement d’avant en arrière sur ses talons, les poings serrés. Sans un bruit, elle s’approcha davantage, se plaçant derrière lui, à une distance qu’elle pensa raisonnable. Dans un geste lent, elle leva sa main et tenta de la poser sur son épaule. A peine l’eut elle effleuré qu’il fit un mouvement brusque pour qu’elle recule. Elle s’éloigna légèrement, puis retenta son geste. Il se retourna, lui saisit le poignet et lui lança un regard mauvais. Rey ne se démonta pas, elle plongea ses iris noisette dans celles de son vis-à-vis, et lentement, avec la plus grande délicatesse, elle leva son autre main pour venir la pauser sur le torse du brun, là où se trouvait son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, comme en proie à une grande souffrance.

 _\- Ben_ … murmura-t-elle.

_\- Arrête._

Sa voix était suppliante, comme si elle le torturait. C’était la dernière chose qu’elle voulait, mais elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix.

 _\- Je comprends_. Souffla-t-elle

_\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Aucun de vous ne le peut !_

Il était de nouveau en colère. Il la repoussa, s’éloignant pour se planter, le dos voûté, au milieu du salon. Elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, comment lui faire entrevoir la vérité. Elle s’adossa au mur mitoyen entre la cuisine et le salon, laissant le temps à Benjamin de s’habituer à sa présence. Elle avait l’impression d’entendre, de là où elle était, toute la douleur qui déchirait le cœur du brun. Un son atroce de chaires meurtries et sanguinolentes qu’il refusait de soigner. Après un long silence, elle reprit la parole, assez fort pour qu’il l’entende et suffisamment délicatement pour ne pas le brusquer.

_\- Je me souviens encore du visage de ma mère, ce visage doux qui me promettait qu’elle ne serait pas longue, qu’elle partait simplement faire quelques courses. Je me souviens de ce moment comme si chaque image avait été gravée sur mes paupières._

Elle le vit se tendre légèrement, ses poings un peu plus serrés, son échine un peu plus courbée.

 _\- Je sais_ … souffla-t-il.

Incertaine, elle se redressa un peu, croisa ses bras et poursuivit ce qu’elle avait entrepris de lui dire.

_\- Mon père biologique était un alcoolique, il passait son temps à lui hurler dessus, à lui dire toutes ces choses horribles. J’aurais dû me douter que les choses n’allaient pas bien quand je les ai vu monter en voiture ce soir-là, mais j’étais trop jeune pour me rendre compte de ce qui se passait vraiment. Han Solo n’était pas un père comme cela._

Elle le vit frissonner à ce nom, de plus en plus tendu, près à exploser comme il l’avait fait un moment auparavant. Il fallait qu’elle tienne bon, qu’elle soit là pour lui, comme il avait si souvent était là pour elle.

_\- Ben, ce soir-là, vous aviez passé un bon moment, non ? Han avait envoyé de très belles photos de vous deux à Leia._

Il lui fit enfin face. Dans l’ombre du petit salon, elle distinguait ses yeux brillant de larmes, de rage et de chagrin. Il serré si fort sa mâchoire qu’elle fut presque surprise qu’il parvienne à lui parler.

 _\- Arrête_. Imposa-t-il. _Si tu continues je vais devenir fou, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive, pas avec toi, pas devant toi._

D’un pas lent, comme au ralentit, elle s’approcha de lui.

_\- Ben, j’ai vu et traversé un tas de trucs pourris dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas sûr de beaucoup de choses, mais tu vois, ce qui s’est passé ce soir-là… Toute cette merde, ce chagrin, cette souffrance… Ce n’est pas ta faute._

Les mots étaient lâchés, et ils eurent l’effet d’une bombe. Le brun ferma les yeux, à s’en fendre les paupières, comme si cela allait lui permettre de fuir cette situation, cette discussion, sa vie toute entière.

 _\- Tais-toi._ Supplia-t-il, tremblant.

Mais Rey s’avança encore, et elle insista de nouveau sur ce qu’il semblait si réticent à entendre et à écouter.

_\- Ben, ce n’est pas ta faute. C’était un accident._

_\- Arrête Régina._

Sa voix montrait le supplice auquel elle le soumettait par ses paroles. Il était en proie à un conflit dont il ne parvenait pas à s’échapper. Une torture infinie qui tendait le moindre de ses muscles, qui le rendait furieux, solitaire et égaré. La jeune femme avait envie de pleurer tant elle ressentait, dans son cœur et dans son âme, la blessure qu’il ne parvenait pas à laisser guérir.

 _\- Regarde moi Benjamin_. Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il ouvrit ses grands yeux noirs, les pausa sur elle et du se faire violence pour ignorer la larme qui roula le long de sa cicatrice. Il serra encore davantage les poings, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans la chaire de ses paumes.

 _\- Ce n’est pas ta faute._ Répéta-t-elle. _Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se produire._

Alors il explosa, attrapant la télévision pour l’envoyer se briser contre le mur à côté. Il y avait une telle violence dans ce geste que la brunette du rassembler tout le courage qui lui rester pour continuer à lui tenir tête. Il était brisé. « Sois avec moi », pensa-t-elle de nouveau.

 _\- Arrête maintenant_! cria-t-il. _Ça ne sert à rien ! J’étais au volant ! J’aurais du savoir, j’aurais dû freiner à temps !_

_\- Ce n’est pas ta faute._

_\- La ferme !_ hurla-t-il

Il la poussa brutalement, la forçant ainsi à reculer jusqu’à se trouver acculée contre le mur sur lequel elle s’était adossée un peu plus tôt. Il était menaçant, hors de lui, à la limite de sombrer dans la folie. Mais Rey croyait en lui, en sa force et en son cœur.

 _\- Ben, ce n’est pas ta faute_. S’obstina-t-elle.

Il donna un coup dans le mur derrière elle, la surplombant de toute sa stature, et ce malgré tout le poids qu’il avait perdu.

 _\- Déconne pas avec moi Régina, ferme là_! rugit-il.

 _\- Han Solo était un homme bien et il t’aimait, de tout son cœur._ Insista-t-elle. _Ce n’est pas ta faute._

Il frappa à nouveau, de son poing droit, à plusieurs reprises, dans le mur juste à coté de la tête de la jeune femme. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, pleurant à présent à chaude larmes. Elle voulait qu’il revienne, qu’il redevienne ce jeune homme protecteur et souriant qu’elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Elle voulait qu’il lui revienne. « Reviens moi… Sois avec moi… ».

 _\- Ta gueule_! s’époumona-t-il.

Son visage s’était déformé en un masque de fureur qu’elle aurait aimé ne jamais apercevoir. Puis soudain, tout bascula. Toute la douleur et la tristesse prirent le dessus, et il sembla frappé par une prise de conscience si cruelle qu’elle lui arracha un dernier cri avant qu’il ne s’effondre à genoux devant Régina. Il n’était plus que sanglots, larmes et plaintes. Le cœur de la brune se brisa un peu plus en le voyant ainsi, prostré à ses pieds. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, soulagée qu’elle soit parvenue à le délivrer, à le ramener. Elle se pencha légèrement, posa sa main sur les cheveux ébènes et caressa doucement le sommet de son crâne. Il s’accrocha alors désespérément à elle, lui demandant mille fois pardon, enfouissant son visage contre son ventre.

 _\- C’est fini…_ le rassura-t-elle

 _\- J’ai mal…_ pleura-t-il. _J’ai tellement mal…_

Elle s’agenouilla à son tour, le serra si fort contre elle qu’elle eut peur un instant de le briser entre ses bras. Puis, comme pour être sur qu’il était bien là, contre elle, elle déposa un baiser sur son front, ses paupières humides, ses tempes, ses joues, son cou, chaque parcelle de sa peau qu’elle avait si souvent embrassé en rêve.

_\- Pardonne-moi, Rey… Ne me laisse pas…_

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu’il la serrait contre lui, ses grandes mains s’agrippant au tissu dans son dos. Le baiser n’avait rien de tendre, c’était violent, brute. Ça avait le gout du besoin, de la colère, du chagrin et des retrouvailles. Une envie incommensurable de se savoir là, l’un pour l’autre, l’un contre l’autre. Ben approfondit le baiser alors que Rey s’allongeait sur le sol, l’attirant avec elle. Ils se déshabillèrent, oubliant soudain ce qui les avait retenus si longtemps. Oubliant pourquoi des années durant ils s’étaient fait violence pour résister. Il y avait une forme de rédemption dans le fait de se retrouver nus, leurs peaux se touchant, se caressant. Ce n’était pas tendre, mais ils s’en fichaient. Pour le moment ils avaient besoin de s’aimer avec chaque partie de leurs corps et de leurs âmes. Et dans ce mélange de larmes, de « je t’aime » murmurés à répétition, de caresses, de gémissements, de chaleur et de baisers, ils firent l’amour pour la première fois.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Rey se réveilla en sursaut. A ses coté, dans le grand lit, Ben semblait dormir réellement pour la première fois depuis presque un an. Les larmes avaient laissé des sillons le long de ses joues, accompagnant la marque rose qui se terminait juste au-dessus de sa clavicule. Elle n’aurait jamais pu le perde, elle en serait devenue folle.

Elle se souvenait encore du coup de téléphone de Leia alors qu’elle était encore en Angleterre, à vivre sa petite joyeuse en périphérie de Londres. Elle se souvenait des sanglots à l’autre bout du fil, de l’angoisse, de s’être répété dans son esprit « Tout, mais pas Ben, par pitié », comme une litanie lancinante. Mais en pleurs, sa tante lui avait annoncé l’accident, la mort d’Han, les blessures de Benjamin.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs de son esprit. Délicatement elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Il émit un gémissement ensommeillé avant de se tourner de l’autre côté. La brunette sourit, il avait l’air d’un enfant. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle enfila le pull en maille de Ben, puis, en évitant les débris de la télévision, elle se dirigea vers le couloir de l’étage pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle posa lourdement son sac, sa valise et sa veste sur le sol et referma la porte sans un bruit. Elle avait mal partout et elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie, mais elle avait surtout besoin d’une bonne douche chaude. Elle verrouilla donc l’entrée avant de se glisser dans la salle de bain sans le moindre bruit. Elle resta sous le jet d’eau brûlant pendant un long moment, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu’il venait de se passer et de ce que cela impliquait.

Premièrement, elle avait fait l’amour avec Ben. Deuxièmement, elle était parvenue à percer sa carapace et à le ramener à la surface. Troisièmement, elle n’avait jamais ressenti ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui. Et enfin, elle était en couple avec Hux qui l’attendait à Paris et elle allait devoir faire de grands changements dans sa vie.


	7. Mars 2017 : À cœur ouvert

Cette salle puait la lavande et les petits fours. Elle se sentait mal à l’aise au milieu de tous ces gens habillés et coiffés comme des vedettes dans les magazines. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Benjamin avait tenu à ce qu’elle vienne à cette soirée, mais il avait tellement insisté qu’elle ne s’était pas senti le cœur à lui dire non. Surtout après le tumulte qu’avaient été ces dernières années. Elle avait donc pris sur elle, avait accepté avant de passer deux semaines à faire les magasins dans le but de trouver la robe parfaite pour l’occasion : une tenue bleue marine pailletée avec un joli décolleté. Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin blanc, cherchant du regard où le brun se trouvait. Il faisait une tête de plus que tous les convives, il ne serait pas difficile à apercevoir dans cette foule. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne le voyait nulle part. Est-ce que c’était une blague ? Est-ce qu’elle n’était pas au bon endroit ?

 _\- Tu ressembles à un oiseau qui a perdu son nid_.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu’elle se retournait vers l’homme qui lui avait glissé cela à l’oreille. Un sentiment familier lui caressa le ventre alors qu’elle se trouvait à nouveau face à lui. Il avait coiffé impeccablement ses cheveux et portait un magnifique costume noir, qui lui donnait un air chic et plus âgé. Rey se fit la réflexion qu’elle aurait aimé le voir plus souvent dans cette tenue. Ben lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Sa joue ? Mais pourquoi ? Au téléphone il lui avait promis de lui avouer quelque chose. Est-ce que cette révélation n’avait rien à voir avec elle ? Ça lui brisa le cœur. Elle qui ne l’avait pas revue depuis si longtemps avait l’impression de revivre ces moments douloureux durant lesquels il avait nié en bloc leur baiser dans le jardin de Leia. Sa moue heureuse se fana, pour laisser place à une expression neutre et polie. Le brun se détourna d’elle pour passer son bras autour des épaules d’une femme blonde qui se trouvait à côté de lui et que la brunette venait tout juste de remarquer.

 _\- Je te présente Phasma_. Sourit-il.

Si Régina parvint à garder son verre entre ses doigts, ce fut au prix du fracas de son cœur contre le carrelage froid. Elle dut se rappeler comment respirer, comment surpasser la douleur. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pour la punir ? Parce qu’elle avait mis deux ans à finalement quitter Hux pour de bon ? Parce qu’elle avait été faible ? Parce qu’elle avait trop longtemps pensé que ça serait trop compliqué ? Elle déglutit, ravalant du mieux qu’elle pouvait la boule douloureuse au fond de sa gorge. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer devant tous ces gens, ne pas pleurer devant elle et certainement pas devant lui. Inspirant profondément, elle retrouva un peu de contenance avant de tendre la main vers la superbe blonde qui accompagnait Ben.

 _\- Je suis Régina. Enchantée._ Parvint-elle à articuler

_\- Moi de même, Ben m’a tellement parlé de vous._

Est-ce qu’on s’amusait à piétiner ce qu’il restait de son cœur ? C’était la sensation qu’elle eut en entendant ce diminutif. « Ne l’appelle pas comme ça, tu n’as pas le droit. » pensa-t-elle. Mais elle se fit violence et joua les étonnées, entamant une discussion polie avec Phasma. Benjamin, toujours souriant, observait la scène sans dire un mot. C’était pire que tout… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il devenu si cruel ? Il fut interpellé au loin par l’un de ses collègues et il s’éloigna, l’abandonnant là avec la blonde. Cette dernière pris congés rapidement pour rejoindre un groupe de femmes un peu plus loin. Rey resta tremblante, dans une sorte d’état second. Elle but encore quelques verres, ignorant les regards que tous les riches invités lui lançaient par intermittence. Qu’ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! Eux et leur soirée débile ! Puis quelqu’un pris le micro, demandant à tout le monde de s’avancer vers l’estrade. La brune préféra rester où elle se trouvait, c’est-à-dire suffisamment proche de la porte pour pouvoir quitter cet endroit horrible. L’homme en avant de la salle débuta un discours ponctué des rires et des exclamations de l’assemblée. Il était vieux et fripait, Regina se fit la réflexion qu’il ressemblait à un crapaud répugnant. Il parla de plusieurs choses, de différents domaines, avant d’annoncer une « grande nouvelle ».

_\- C’est avec une grande fierté et ma plus sincère sympathie que je vous annonce ceci : Benjamin Solo sera notre nouveau représentant à New-York !_

Là ce fut son verre qu’elle lâcha, et un cri de détresse passa ses lèvres sans qu’elle n’ait eut le temps de le retenir. Les applaudissements ne couvrir pas ce son plaintif et il lui sembla distinguer le visage étonné de Ben au loin. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, accusateur et méprisant. Alors, le regard brouillé de larmes, elle partie en courant, abandonnant derrière elle tout ce qu’elle avait laissé au vestiaire. Pas de manteau, pas de sac, pas de clés de voiture. C’était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle allait se réveiller, trois ans plus tôt, dans les bras de l’homme de sa vie, lui dire qu’elle l’aimait, lui dire qu’elle allait tout quitter. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, en proie à une crise d’angoisse sans précédent. Ses poumons la brûlaient atrocement, alors elle dut se résoudre à arrêter courir. Les pieds endoloris, elle envoya valser ses escarpins, regardant autour d’elle, désemparée, cherchant le moindre soutien, la moindre aide qui aurait pu venir. Elle prit alors conscience qu’il pleuvait sur ce grand parking, et qu’elle était déjà trempée, ses pieds gelés sur le bitume ruisselant. Elle criait, pleurant, comme une enfant qui appelle au secours.

_\- Régina !_

Elle aperçut Benjamin qui accourait vers elle et elle tenta de s’enfuir, de lui échapper, mais il la rattrapa vite. Il la bloqua dans l’étau de ses bras, mais elle se débâtie furieusement avant de lui échapper et de lui envoyer une gifle violente au visage.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ hurla-t-elle. _Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

Il se massa la joue, choqué par le comportement de la jeune femme. Elle ressemblait à une vraie furie avec ses yeux rougis, son maquillage qui avait coulé, sa coiffure complètement défaite.

_\- Ça quoi ?_

_\- Ne joue pas avec moi Solo !_ cria-t-elle encore.

 _\- Je ne … Je ne comprends pas_. Avoua-t-il.

Une seconde claque s’abattit sur son visage et il sentit sa colère à lui monter d’un cran, tordant son estomac, indifférent à la pluie qui le trempait entièrement, lui et son magnifique costume.

_\- Tu es un monstre !_

Cette phrase lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide. C’était bien plus dur que les claques qu’elle venait de lui donner, et c’était bien plus douloureux.

_\- De toutes les femmes qui gravitent autour de toi, il a fallu que tu m’invites moi ! Je ne me suis jamais opposée à tes caprices et tes colères ces dernières années. J’ai quitté mon appartement, mon travail, ma vie pour te rejoindre ici !_

_\- Rey…_ tenta-t-il.

_\- Je n’ai jamais eu qu’une seule chose qui me soutienne ces derniers mois, un seul, minuscule espoir qui n’appartenait qu’à moi._

_\- Régina, je…_

Elle le poussa brusquement, appuyant avec rudesse ses petite mains sur ses épaules. Il fut plus déstabilisé par la surprise que par la force qu’elle appliquait sur lui. Il ne l’avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Puis elle se mis à tambouriner sur son torse avec l’énergie d’une aliénée.

_\- Pourquoi cette mascarade ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu m’arraches cette espérance ? Qu’elle sorte d’homme es-tu devenu ?_

_\- J’ai… Je n’ai pas…_ essaya-t-il encore.

 _\- Tu étais mon seul réconfort dans cette vie merdique ! Tu es un monstre de cruauté !_ s’époumona-t-elle.

Elle était sur la pointe des pieds, à quelques centimètres de son visage, lui crachant son venin à la figure. Ben s’emporta à son tour.

 _\- J’ai commis une erreur !_ cria-t-il. _Plusieurs même ! Mais ne fait pas comme si tu avais été irréprochable ces dernières années ?_

Il pointait vers elle un doigt accusateur qui la fit reculer de quelque pas. Rey émit un son outré, ouvrant grand les bras comme si toutes les foudres de l’univers s’unissaient contre elle.

 _\- Oh, donc c’est ma faute ?_ demanda-t-elle, furieuse. _Tu me présente ta compagne alors que tu m’as presque supplié pour que je vienne ce soir, et c’est ma faute ? !_

_\- Elle n’est pas ma compagne !_

_\- Appelle ça comme tu veux ! Tu m’as fait venir ici pour me cracher au visage tous les sentiments que j’ai pour toi, pour m’humilier !_

_\- T’humilier ? Je t’ai invité parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi !_

_\- Oh, une personne que l’on embrasse, que l’on baise avant de la laisser tomber ?!_

Elle allait trop loin. Ben franchit l’espace qui les séparaient et se mis à son tour à lui hurler au visage tout ce qu’il gardait pour lui depuis ces dernières années.

 _\- Laisser tomber ?_ répéta-t-il, hors de lui. _Tu es retournée à Paris ! Deux ans, deux putains d’années avant que tu ne quittes Hux, et je suis celui qui t’a abandonnée ?_

_\- Tu n’as jamais rien fait pour me retenir ou pour me faire revenir !_

Elle se moquait de lui, ça n’était pas possible ! Des mois, des années à attendre qu’elle revienne, et rien ! Juste ces stupides appels téléphoniques pour prendre de ses nouvelles comme si de rien n’était !

_\- Parce que tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi ? Il a fallu que je fasse avec ! Que je ferme ma gueule parce que tu n’as pas été capable de dire à cette enflure que tu ne voulais plus de lui ! T’es amoureuse de lui depuis qu’on est gosse, tu lui cours après depuis plus de dix ans, et c’est moi le méchant de l’histoire ?_

_\- Je suis sortie avec Hux parce que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi ! Et que tu étais incapable de reconnaître ce qui s’était passé le soir de tes 22 ans !_

Rey était à bout de force, la gorge douloureuse à cause de ses cris, de sa respiration haletante et de sa peine. La pluie n’aidait en rien, elle était sûr de tomber malade. Mais ça n’avait pas d’importance pour le moment. Elle n’avait jamais été aussi en colère et blessée de toute sa vie. Et lui, il faisait comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ! Comme si elle était responsable de la situation actuelle. Peut-être qu’elle n’était pas toute blanche dans cette histoire, mais il était loin d’avoir été honnête et innocent.

Le brun la fusilla du regard. Évidement qu’elle allait ramener ce sujet sur le devant de la scène ! Ce baiser remontait à plus de 5 ans, est-ce qu’ils allaient vraiment parler de cet événement jusqu’à la fin de leur vie ? Oui il avait menti, oui il avait dit que c’était une erreur, oui il l’avait repoussée, mais qu’était-il sensé faire ? Elle vivait en Angleterre, entourée d’une tripoté d’imbécile à ses pieds ! Et puis merde, ça ne lui arrivait jamais de se tromper à elle ?

 _\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé pour toi exactement pendant cette putain de soirée ?_ demanda-t-il, provocateur. _Qu’est-ce qui a été si bouleversant pour que tu continus à me faire chier avec ça ?!_

 _\- J’ai embrassé l’homme que j’aime depuis 18 ans_! hurla-t-elle.

Le son de la pluie résonnait contre ses tempes alors qu’il tentait d’analyser l’information qu’elle venait de lui balancer à la figure. Son cœur battait un rythme irrégulier, et s’il ne s’était pas autant concentré sur le visage dévasté de Rey, il se serait surement évanoui sous le choc. Bizarrement, ça l’avait calmé aussi sec, bien plus efficacement que les pleurs, les cris et les gifles.

 _\- Quoi ?_ souffla-t-il.

 _\- Comme si tu l’ignorais ! Arrête de jouer avec moi ! Je suis amoureuse de toi à en crever et c’est en train de me tuer !_ pleura-t-elle.

Effaçant les quelques pas qui les séparaient, il l’attrapa soudain par la taille, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais elle se débâtit, le repoussant avec agressivité.

 _\- Dégage_! cria-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons, épuisée, déterminée à clore ce chapitre de son existence, à le quitter pour de bon. Mais le brun la rattrapa. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, la retournant pour qu’elle soit de nouveau face à lui.

 _\- Attend_! supplia-t-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui pour qu’elle ne puisse pas s’échapper, dans un acte désespéré, comme s’il s’était trouvé au bord d’un précipice.

 _\- Lâche-moi_! hurla-t-elle, frappant ses épaules de ses poings serrés.

Il posa son front contre le sien, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux et à arrêter de se débattre. Elle détestait cette force qu’il procédait, elle haïssait qu’il la maintienne ainsi, avec autant de facilité. Mais plus que tout, elle abhorrait être incapable de lui résister et cette emprise qu’il avait sur elle.

_\- Il n’y a absolument rien entre Phasma et moi. C’est une amie, je le jure sur ma vie ! Je te l’ai présentée pour te rendre jalouse, c’était stupide, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris._

Apprendre cela, la blessa encore davantage. Il avait prévu tout ça ? Juste pour la faire souffrir ? Elle se libéra enfin, le rejetant de toute ses forces, le poussant à se raccrocher à une voiture pour ne pas se retrouver par terre. C’était à son tour de le pointer d’un doigt accusateur.

_\- Tu as fait ça pour me faire du mal ? Et la promotion à New-York, c’était quoi ? Une façon bien à toi de me faire comprendre que je pouvais aller me faire foutre ?_

_\- Non, je… J’ai merdé, ok ? J’ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, je te demande pardon._

Elle tenta encore de partir, mais il la retint de nouveau, l’attrapant par le poignet. Elle essaya encore de défaire son emprise, agitant son bras dans tous les sens pour qu’il lâche prise.

 _\- Lâche moi Solo, je veux partir_! Cria-t-elle.

Mais c’était hors de question. Hors de question qu’elle s’en aille, hors de question qu’elle le quitte et qu’elle tire un trait sur lui. Hors de question qu’il la perde à jamais. A cette simple idée, les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux et une angoisse incomparable lui tordit les entrailles.

 _\- Regina, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu m’aimes, dis-moi que tu vas rester avec moi, que tu ne me quitteras plus jamais_. Supplia-t-il.

Elle n’avait plus de force, elle était à deux doigt de s’écrouler, là, sur l’asphalte inondée. Elle avait l’impression que ce cauchemar ne finirait jamais, que pour l’éternité il allait continuer à lui faire miroiter un amour impossible.

 _\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_ sanglota-t-elle. _Pourquoi ?_

Il la ramena contre lui, ses yeux s’encrant dans ceux noisette de la brune qui semblait à présent bien trop épuisée pour lui résister et continuer à se débattre.

_\- Rey, dis-moi que tu m’aimes, demande-moi de rester, et j’abandonne tout, mon job, New-York, l’avis de ma mère, de Luke._

_\- Tu mens…_ dit-elle d’une voix plaintive.

 _\- Sur ma vie et sur mon âme, je quitte tout pour toi ! Juste toi !_ Jura-t-il, en larmes.

Elle le dévisagea un moment, analysant ses yeux sombres humides et brillants, sa peau pale, ses lèvres, sa barbe naissante, ses cheveux en bataille. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, à réaliser que cet homme, celui qui tenait son visage entre ses grandes mains, allais tout abandonner pour elle. Juste elle. Son cœur retrouva soudain sa place et il se mit à battre si fort qu’elle eut peur qu’il s’échappe de sa cage thoracique. Il l’aimait. Il aurait pu choisir n’importe qui, avoir n’importe quelle femme, mais c’était elle qu’il désirait, envers et contre tout. Il l’aimait…

 _\- Je croyais… Je croyais que j’en avais fini avec toi._ Souffla-t-elle.

Un sourire illumina le visage du brun avant qu’il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, l’embrassant avec tout l’amour qui le consumait. Rey passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser, se laissant aller contre lui. Puis elle s’écarta, planta ses iris noisette dans celles de Ben et ajouta :

_\- Je te préviens, si tu t’en vas, si tu me quittes, si tu me mens ou si tu m’abandonnes…_

_\- Je ne te quitterai jamais…_ jura-t-il dans un sourire à travers ses larmes de joie.

_\- Si jamais tu me trompes ou si jamais tu dis que tu es malheureux à cause de moi, je te jure que je te tue._

_\- Je ne ferais jamais ça._

_\- Tu me le promets ?_

_\- Je le jure, Rey._

Elle retrouva ses lèvres avec la certitude que plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés, plus jamais ils ne seraient loin l’un de l’autre. Plus jamais ils ne se déchireraient comme ils venaient de le faire là, trempés jusqu’à la moelle des os. Elle l’aimait si profondément qu’elle était certaine que plus jamais elle ne serait capable de se détacher de lui. Il la serrait fort contre lui, plus heureux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Plus heureux que lorsqu’elle lui avait avoué qu’il ne la laissait pas indifférente, plus heureux que lorsqu’ils s’étaient embrassés dans ce foutu jardin, plus heureux que le soir où elle l’avait sorti des ténèbres. Il était à cet instant précis plus sur de l’avenir que jamais auparavant, certain d’avoir enfin fait le bon choix, d’avoir pris la décision de sa vie. Les conséquences attendraient, pour le moment il n’y avait qu’elle, que lui, qu’eux deux. Trempés et amoureux, ils rejoignirent la voiture de Ben pour se mettre enfin à l’abri. Ils s’embrassèrent encore longtemps, indifférents à tout ce qui les entourait, à tout ce qui les avait séparés un jour. Là, dans l’habitacle à la chaleur moite, ils se déshabillèrent, cherchant à ne former plus qu’un, dans des gestes maladroits et avides de caresses. C’était bien plus tendre que la première fois, comme une réconciliation si longtemps attendue.

 _\- Je t’aime…_ murmura Rey, alors qu’il lui faisait l’amour sur la banquette arrière.

 _\- Je t’aime, je t’aime tellement_! répondit-il.

Cette soirée était la leur, et elle leur appartiendrait pour l’éternité. Dans les années à venir, ils s’en souviendraient comme le soir où ils avaient enfin trouvé le juste équilibre de leur vie et de leur amour.


	8. Juillet 2020 : Délicatesse

Rey faisait des aller-retours dans le salon depuis bientôt deux heures. Elle était comme un lion en cage, tournant en rond. Elle avait les doigts en sang à force d’arracher la peau qui entourait ses ongles. Elle était tellement stressée, qu’elle avait la sensation qu’elle allait exploser à tout moment. Dans son petit panier, le petit chat R-2 la regardait faire, imperturbable dans sa toilette. Regina pesait le pour et le contre de cette situation, elle avait peur de perdre son boulot, peur de ce que la nouvelle provoquerait dans son couple et dans sa vie.

Pourtant elle avait survécu à tellement de choses ! Elle était même ressortie vivante de la tempête qu’avait été l’annonce de sa relation avec Ben à Luke et Leia. Et tempête était un euphémisme ! Sa tante avait manqué de tomber dans les pommes, pale comme un linge alors qu’elle prenait conscience de la révélation de son fils et de la fille adoptive de Luke. Ce dernier avait dû s’assoir, choqué, la bouche ouverte, incapable d’émettre le moindre mot. Puis il y avait eu les cris, les pleurs de Leia qui ne parvenait pas à accepter la nouvelle, la colère de son frère qui accusait Benjamin de choses horribles et qui refusait catégoriquement de supporter une chose pareille. Le combat des deux amants avait été rude, pénible et douloureux, ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour leurs faire entendre raison. Ils avaient fait front commun, ensembles, leurs doigts liés, partageant la même force. Malgré cela, Luke avait refusé de les voir pendant presque un an, s’exilant sur une île au beau milieu de nulle part, pour « faire le point » disait-il. Leia avait été plus conciliante, bien trop consciente d’avoir déjà perdu Han pour ne serait-ce qu’envisager de couper les ponts avec son fils. Il y avait encore certains malaises, mais chacun mettait du sien, et ce suffisait amplement pour le moment.

Mais ce soir était différent. Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, elle eut peur que l’amour de sa vie ne la quitte. Elle était terrorisée à l’idée qu’il s’en aille, qu’il ne veuille plus d’elle. La respiration courte, elle se força, tremblante, à s’assoir sur le canapé, frottant nerveusement ses mains sur son jean. C’était sa faute, c’était elle qui avait fait une bêtise. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à son téléphone pour s’assurer de l’heure qu’il était. 19h02. Il serait bientôt là. R-2 vint se frotter contre son mollet, réclamant des caresses, qu’elle lui accorda un moment avant qu’il ne retourne dans son panier. Incapable de rester en place, elle se leva et se remit à arpenter de long en large la pièce, agrippant par moment son cuire chevelu, comme si elle avait voulu s’arracher les cheveux. « Quelle merde ! » pensa-t-elle. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et elle avait envie de fondre en larme tellement elle était nerveuse.

Puis elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et reconnue la démarche du brun. Son stresse monta d’un cran encore alors que Ben déverrouillait la porte d’entrée. Elle avait l’impression d’entendre un décompte.

3

2

1

 _\- Bonsoir mon ange_! glissa-t-il.

Elle était tétanisée, incapable de dire la moindre chose. Il retira son manteau, posa sa mallette sur le meuble de l’entrée avant de se retourner vers elle, inquiet de son silence. D’ordinaire, elle accourait vers lui pour se jeter sur son dos, comme elle le faisait parfois quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Mais ce soir, elle était pâle comme une revenante, ses doigts se tordant dans un tic d’angoisse, ses beaux yeux noisette le fixant comme si elle était sur le point de lui annoncer la fin du monde.

 _\- Rey, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_ s’enquit-il.

Elle recula d’un pas, comme pour retarder l’inévitable. Le grand brun fronça les sourcils, réellement perturbé par le comportement de sa compagne.

 _\- Tu m’aimes, pas vrai_? demanda-t-elle, la voix tressautant.

Pourquoi lui demandait-elle cela ? Evidement qu’il l’aimait. C’était une évidence, non ? Du moins il l’espérait, après trois années de bonheur et de vie commune. Une sueur froide le glaça soudain.

 _\- Tu as rencontré quelqu’un_? demanda-t-il.

 _\- Quoi ? Mais non, bien sûr que non_! s’exclama-t-elle.

Il expira bruyamment, rassuré par cette affirmation. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre soudain. C’était stupide d’avoir pensé ça, Rey ne lui aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Il se senti vraiment bête et voulu la serrer fort contre lui. Il s’avança vers elle, levant sa main pour la toucher, mais elle se déroba. Mais bon sang, qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait ce soir ?

 _\- Régina, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive_?

Quelque chose clochait vraiment… Pourtant, ne s’étaient-ils pas promis de toujours tout se dire ? À peine eut il pensé cela qu’elle fondit en larmes, secouée de sanglots nerveux, ses mains fine tirant sur son pull comme une petite fille. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse, respirant son odeur pour parvenir à s’apaiser. Il caressa ses cheveux chocolat, déposant de doux baiser sur sa tempe pour la rassurer, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

 _\- Tu vas me détester_ … pleura-t-elle.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça_? souffla-t-il.

_\- J’ai peur…_

_\- De quoi ?_

_\- Que tu t’en ailles_ … sanglota-t-elle

Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne lui avait plus dit cela. Bien évidemment, il savait que par moment elle était prise d’une peur irrationnelle qu’il l’abandonne, cette angoisse l’habitait souvent lui aussi, mais il ne comprenait pourquoi cela semblait si important ce soir, pourquoi elle s’était mise dans un état pareil. Il la berça encore quelques instants avant de murmurer :

 _\- Je t’aime Rey, je ne vais nulle part_.

Elle se détacha de lui, lentement, essuyant ses joues avant de poser son regard brillant dans celui de l’amour de sa vie. Incapable de trouver les mots justes, elle attrapa ses doigts de ses deux petites mains. Ben la regarda faire, perplexe. Puis avec douceur, elle lui fit poser sa paume contre son ventre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre et releva ses yeux écarquillés vers elle.

 _\- Un bébé ?_ demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, incertaine de la manière dont il allait réagir. Elle relâcha la main du brun, tordant à nouveau ses doigts, se mordant la lèvre avant de reprendre la parole, d’une voix à peine audible.

_\- C’est ma faute, j’ai oublié de prendre ma pilule pendant un jour ou deux au mois de Mai. Et je pensais que tout irait bien, mais… J’ai fait deux tests de grossesse la semaine dernière, et des prises de sangs aussi, et les résultats sont arrivés aujourd’hui. Je suis enceinte de presque deux mois..._

_\- Et c’est une mauvaise nouvelle ?_ s’enquit-il, légèrement amusé.

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante, ses petites mains s’agrippant à nouveau à son pull.

_\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes !_

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te quitterai, Régina ? On va avoir un bébé ! Je vais être papa_! s’exclama-t-il, aux anges.

Une joie immense le réchauffa soudain, un bonheur incommensurable alors qu’il la soulevait dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer. Se pouvait-il d’aimer autant quelqu’un ? Rey lui sourit, se penchant pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle était rassurée, et elle se trouva soudain bête d’avoir douté de lui. Lui qui pleurait de joie devant cette nouvelle, lui qui la serrait si fort contre lui. Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme résonna alors que son compagnon commençait déjà à emmètre des hypothèses sur le sexe du bébé, à proposer des prénoms, à parler d'aménagement dans leur appartement, de jouets, de dessins accrochés sur le frigo, de rires, de nuits blanches. Ils étaient bien loin des enfants qu’ils étaient à l’époque, timides et perdus. Et dans ce cocon de sentiments, de tendresse et de joie, ils s’apprêtaient à accueillir l’une des plus merveilleuses choses que la vie pouvait encore leur offrir.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin :) Dernier chapitre :)  
> Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu jusqu'au bout <3


End file.
